Speed Hurts
by Carcrasher88
Summary: Spongebob gets in another high speed boat accident. But, this time, it's much worse. Can Sandy help him recover, or will she face the greatest loss of her life? R&R!


Speed Hurts Chapter 1

"Ok, hands on the wheel, Spongebob. Focus."

Spongebob is in his boat, at a red light. A blue boat pulls up.

"Hey, wanna race?"

"Sure. Where to?"

"The truck stop at Highway 56. It's about 3 miles away."

"You're on!"

They rev their engines. The light turns green. Both boats blast away, headed for their destination.

50 miles per hour...60....70...80...

"Whoa, what a rush!"

...90.......100....110......

"Ok, this is one fast boat. I had no idea. A boat at this speed on a regular road is different than on the race track." Spongebob thought to himself.

...120...

"Whoa! This is exciting!"

They're about a half a mile away from the truck stop when....a black 18-wheeler pulls out in front of him, with a tanker on the back.

CRASH!!!! There's an explosion that rocks the ground so much, it is felt back in Bikini Bottom.

[sound of sirens approaching the scene of the crash]

The boat is in shreds. The tanker split in half. Police boats surrounded the intersection.

"Whoa. I'd hate to be the guy that has to clean up this mess." One of the officers said.

"Yeah, I'd be surprised if the driver of the boat evens survives this." Another officer responds.

"Yeah, that's true."

A beat and battered Spongebob is loaded into an ambulance.

Later, at Sandy's treedome...

[phone rings]

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Sandy Cheeks?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm calling from the Bikini Bottom Police Dept. I'm calling to let you know that there's been an accident. Do you know a Spongebob Squarepants?"

"Yes, why?"

"He was involved in the accident. He was recorded to be driving at about 120 miles per hour. He ended up crashing into a tanker truck, which then exploded."

"Is he alright?"

"After an explosion like that, I would say the chances of survival are about 70/30, 70 being positive, 30 being negative."

"Ok, thanks for letting me know."

"Goodbye."

She hangs up the phone. She can't believe what just happened. She wanted to know more, so she turned the news on.

[on the TV]

"I'm Perch Perkins, live on the scene of a major traffic accident here near Highway 56. It is known that this boat was traveling at a speed of 120 miles per hour when it slammed into a tanker truck. The driver is currently listed just below critical condition. We'll have more information as it comes into the studio. I'm Perch Perkins, reporting live."

Sandy turns the TV off.

"Oh, my! I shouldn't have given him that high powered boat. This is all my fault."

She runs out and heads to the hospital.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"Do you know where I can find Spongebob Squarepants?"

"Oh, room 236. Just take a right down there, and it's on the left."

"Thanks."

She opens the door quietly.

"...Spongebob?"

"Who's there?" He says as he woke up.

"It's me, Sandy."

"What.....happened?"

"Apparently, you went way over the speed limit, and slammed into a tanker truck."

"Oh....so that's.....why I'm here."

"Yeah, you were caught in the explosion."

She turns the lights on. As she does, she sees what shape he's in. She screams.

"What?"

"You......look terrible!"

"I feel terrible, too."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have been driving that fast. It's my fault. If I hadn't bought you that really fast boat, none of this would've happened."

"Don't blame yourself, Sandy. I was the one trying to get their kicks."

At this time, Sandy was on the verge of an emotional breakdown.

"Sandy, are you ok?"

"No, I just can't stand to see you like this. It makes me want to....."

"What?"

Just then, the emotional breakdown begins. She drops onto the floor, and lets out a cry that can be heard on the other side of the hospital. Spongebob had never seen Sandy like this before. He knew that she cared about him, but he didn't know it was like this.

"Sandy?"

There was no response. Then, Patrick walks in.

"Hello?"

"Patrick?"

"Hi, Spongebob. I just wanted to bring you this card and balloons. These are from everyone down at the Krusty Krab."

"Wow, this is amazing! Tell them I said "Thanks", ok?"

"No problem, buddy!"

Patrick sees Sandy's emotional fit and asks...

"What's with her?" he says.

"Don't ask."

"It's ok, I'm just gonna go home. I can't stay here much longer." Sandy responds.

"Ok, see ya."

Patrick and Sandy walk out.

"Sandy, what happened?"

"I just can't stand to see him like this. This isn't like his boat racing crash. This is a life or death situation, Patrick! I......just don't...."

"Don't what?"

"I.....don't want to lose him."

"I know, but trust me. He'll pull through."

"You think so?"

"He's a sponge. They're tough. Remember when he broke his butt?"

"Yeah, he managed to heal quickly."

"Yeah, and how about when him and I went to Shell City?"

"Yeah, you told me about that."

"See, he's tough. He'll pull through!"

"You're right. Let's hope for the best."

They leave and go home.

End Chapter 1


End file.
